Fitted sheets, mattress pads, mattress protectors, and the like, have been used as an easy way of covering mattresses. Most of the current products work well, but only when they are configured properly to fit the specific mattress on which they are placed. In particular, a user purchases a fitted sheet, or the like, sized specifically for the mattress they intend to cover—whether it be a crib, toddler, twin, full, queen, king, etc. Historically, this was sufficient because the length, thickness, and widths of these various mattress sizes were relatively consistent, e.g., a thickness of about six (6) inches to about eight (8) inches. However, during the past twenty (20) or so years the mattress market has changed to include not only the six (6) to eight (8) inch (thickness) mattresses which were previously commonplace, but to now also include mattresses that are up to about 21 inches thick. Additionally, strict industry-wide mattress size standards (length and width) from years past no longer exist. For example, some twin mattresses can be found ranging from about 37 inches to about 39 inches in width and some king size mattresses range from about 72 inches to about 78 inches in width. Also, twin mattresses, and others, now sometimes come in “extra-long” varieties that can range in length from about 75 inches to about 80 inches.
When trying to find mattress covers for mattresses of such varying thicknesses, lengths, and/or widths within certain mattress classifications (e.g., crib, toddler, twin, full, queen, king, etc.), users find that existing products are not always desirable. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, some fitted mattress covers are configured for mattresses of a thickness greater than the mattress on which the cover is installed, resulting in undesirable bunching of the mattress cover fabric and a generally un-snug fit. On the other hand, as illustrated in FIG. 2, certain other fitted mattress covers are configured for mattresses of a thickness less than the mattress on which the cover is installed, resulting in an inability to fully secure the mattress cover to the mattress and the bottom edge of the fitted sheet barely reaches the bottom edge of the mattress and thus, constantly pulling free, or in some cases the inability to install the mattress cover altogether. Users are therefore required to purchase fitted mattress covers that are not only configured to fit the general mattress classifications (i.e. twin, full, queen, king, etc.), but also fit different mattress thicknesses and/or variations in length and/or width. With the myriad of size combinations now available, mattress cover manufacturers and retailers have found it almost impossible, and certainly impractical, to maintain an inventory of such mattress covers to fit each and every variation of mattress size available.
There have been many attempts to rectify this situation by producing fitted mattress covers that can accommodate the variation in sizes among different mattress classifications. For example, certain producers have experimented with adding straps, utilizing stretch fabrics, making mattress covers with deeper pockets, and the like. Some of these inventions worked in a limited way, but most of these products perform poorly and are simply not practical for everyday use. In addition, most of these designs are difficult to use (i.e. install on the mattress), difficult to care for (e.g., straps getting tangled in a washing machine), and expensive to manufacture (e.g., stretch fabrics). There are also difficulties associated with color matching when different fabric constructions are required on the same product.
Accordingly, there is a need for fitted mattress cover products for each classification of mattress (e.g., crib, toddler, twin, full, queen, king, etc.) that can snugly fit a wide variety of mattress thicknesses and/or varying lengths and widths within each classification, and that is also easy to use, easy to care for, and economically feasible to manufacture. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a mattress covering that is designed to snugly and neatly fit both thin and thick mattresses and/or mattresses of varying widths and lengths, without inadvertently coming off the mattress while being easy to use, care for, and manufacture.